I started by stealing from a dead man
by Raised with Fangs
Summary: You should never steal, she say's. It's bad, she say's. It only brings bad luck, she say's. Do not fall in love, she say's. You'd only hurt them, she say's. I should not exist, she say's. I should kill myself, she say's.
1. Chapter 1

You should never steal, she say's. It's bad, she say's. It only brings bad luck, she say's. Do not fall in love, she say's. You'd only hurt them, she say's. I should not exist, she say's. I should kill myself, she say's.

I think she's right, it does only bring bad luck. Of course, I stole. I stole from local houses, earned myself some very valuable things. Nobody ever knew, they never knew, until I stole from a dead mans home, that is.

* * *

I broke into his home quite easily, I had only ever stolen two other times, and even then I was lucky to get away unnoticed.

I did what I usually did, I hunted for an open spot that may be of use, or I get myself invited in and take things while nobody's looking. I could do neither at the moment, because the only reason I was here was because he took _my _dog, and he gave _my _dog a new name, and he adpoted _my _dog as his own.

I wanted Maxy back, my dog back. I planned on getting him back too.

So here I was, looking for a way in. I forgot one vital thing though, I didn't look to see if anybody was home. I saw an open window, leading into his lounge room, and I managed to get in quite easily. I stepped onto the lounge and plumped down with an edible thud. It was so soft, I just wanted to lay on it.

No, kayli, you keep looking. I forced myself. I couldn't see anything here, and there was only two rooms, which were joint. The lounge room and kitchen. His place only seemed very small. He just recently moved in, and mum and dad helped him get everything in. I watched, he was only a year or so older than me. Eighteen or nineteen.

I watched carefully as he approached me with an outstretched hand. I stared at it curiously, did he not know? Did the people not tell him? It was dangerous for people to touch my skin, because they grew sick, or they burned. Some people touched my hands and would blow up in flames. It scared me more than them, I was the barer of a horrid gift. Even my parents were scared of me, a demon child I was known as. Mother said that I should not live, she fears me, and a mother should never fear her child.

She say's to pray every night, she say's to cleanse my body every month by going to church. She say's to kill myself, if I have any decency and care for my people, I was to rid myself and the people around me of this horror I am. She say's that if she did the job, that she'd sin, she say's that if I do it, I would not be sinning, I would be doing a job to doesn't tell dad, because dad loves me, and he hates mum for saying bad things about me, he protects me, and when people say bad stuff about me, he deals with it, but I usually never see the people after that.

I feel my mothers fear and I hate her for it, I tell her, I scare her, and she stays away. Dad hurts mum sometimes, when she tries to hurt me. She still tries to get me to kill myself though.

I say, I hate god, I will not kill myself, and I will not go to church.I love dad, I've touched him. He's immune to me, his black eyes stared into mine, happy to have me, he had black hair and cold, pale skin. He is a hard man, like bricks on a building, but mum isn't. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She had very, very soft tanned skin. I have my dad black eyes and black hair but my skin was in between. I wasn't hard, but I wasn't soft either. I have long hair, hip length, and a curvy figure, and a very alluring voice along with pale skin, like dads.

I would tell more, but right now, I have a dog to get back.

I looked around the room. I found the stairs, and with my one gloved hand I walked them. I was wearing a tank top that showed my stomach, one black glove that ran in webs up my arm and black track pants.

I found that the upstairs was a big apartment. There were lounges the colour of blood in one spot near a huge plasma television and set on a thick black rug. There was a mini fridge next to a door clearly leading to a bathroom. On another side was another set of doors, leading to one room, opposite that was a spare room. The laundry seemed to be next to the doors leading to the bathroom, which was behind the television.

My Maxy was in one of the master bedrooms. I could hear his whining and I smiled. I crept into the room and straight over to where he was.

"Maxy." I forgot to keep my voice down, so it surprised me when someone jumped up from the bed. My dog wagged happily at me, but when the figure yelled at me, he started barking at him. I was able to touch animals, they seemed immune to me too.

"What the... Who the hell are you?" Alex yelled. He came stalking near me then stopped when he saw who it was. He stared at me for a moment before shrugging and sitting back on the bed.

"Kayli, right? What are you doing here?" He asked. I hugged my dog to me and kept my gaze off the boy as I blushed, for being caught red handed. I had never spoken to Alex, but dad did. Him and dad always talked together, they got along, but my mother shrunk away from them, but when she'd notice me sitting across from her, in the opposite direction from the men, she'd move closer to them, and my heart would break.

_Sorry Maxy,_ I thought as I quickly got up and ran for the stairs, but I was caught. A bare skin arm wrapped around my waist and caught my ungloved hand before touching the rail of the stairs. Alex was cold, as cold and hard as my dad. He had black hair cropped short but hung low enough to get in his eyes. He definitely held the strength that my dad and I both held. The thing that shocked me most was the fact that he was touching _my bare skin_! He wasn't in flames and he wasn't collaping in gurgles or coughing up blood. He was fine, dragging me back into the apartment.

I didn't fight against him even as he grabbed a phone and began calling someone. _Mum_, I thought with a sickening feeling. He explained to her that I had broken into his home and that he'd send me home straight away. I swollowed hard and got up, he followed me. The day was cold, but I didn't have any feeling of the coldness. It felt warm to me no metter what. I could never get cold, so I never got sick.

Alex walked me home, making sure I got there. Mum opened the door, she was wearing gloves, a scarfe, and warm clothes. I walked inside with my head downcasted and she thanked and apoligized to Alex, he said it was fine and that I didn't do anything but hug the dog. She shut the door on him as he left down the road.

She turned to me with a sorrow expression and I grew numb.

"You've gone too far now, kayli." She told me. I shrank as she advanced on me. Dad wouldn't be back for another hour, so I had no happiness until then. She came so close to me that I had to stare up at her. She was at least a foot taller than me, but she seemed like a gaint when she stared at me in such hate.

"Your the devils own, you know that. You won't do Gods will, so I need to. God help me when I sin for this." She said as one of her hands closed around my throat. I gugged and tried to claw at her gloved hand. _So that was what the gloved hands were for_, I realised. I collapsed to the ground and mum sat over me and forced pressure down on my throat. _She's going to kill me_, I thought with fear.

I was close to dead when the door handle moved and in came my father. He watched the scene before him before growing unbelievably cruel. He grabbed my mother by her hair and threw her across the room, he walked over to her and hit her, hard enough to knock her out. Then he came over to me and hit my back, making me cough to breath.

_I would have red and purple marks around my neck_, I realized. Dad picked me up and walked out of the house with me, and before I knew it, we were back at the house I broke into resently. Dad held me up cradled in one arm as he banged on the door. My father was strong, I'd give him that.

Alex came back out groggily in his pajama's and went he saw dad and I, his eyes widened. He saw me, the hopeless state I was in, and his eyes narrowed. _He would be able to see the ugly marks of near death_, I thought sadly. My clothes were torn by the thrashing in my attempt to get free. My hair was astray, I knew that much. I wasn't sure about my face. Mum did manage to get a few good hits at me when I wouldn't stop moving. I thought with an ugliness I shouldn't be thinking that _I didn't even try to get her skin._

Alex took hold of me, he was actually stronger than dad, I noticed. My head rolled on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, I didn't even know how they got there. Dad said something about dealing with a probalem and left for home. Alex took me inside and laid me on the spare bed with Maxy curled to my side. I slept unwantedly.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start. I wasn't in my room, I knew that much.

I hurt all over, my throat was the worse. I could barely breathe. Maxy was next to me, and he stared at me, trying to find me in my freaked out state. I sat up in the bed I laid and immediately screamed. I think it was classified by a pained moan. A really loud moan. A boy came in the room and pushed my gently back down on the cushioned bed.

When I looked up, I stared into the black eyes of Alex. He looked at me with worry. He tilted my chin up and unwrapped the bandages around my neck to examine it. My back hurt just as much as my throat and when Alex put ice on my sore throat I sighed. I could actually feel the coldness of the ice, it felt good. Alex leaned over me, so close that I could tilt my head and his lips would be on mine, but I didn't think about that, well, I convinced myself that I didn't. He dabbed a wet cloth on my wounds and it stung so much that I clutched onto his arm with as much strength as I could master. He didn't even winch. He was stronger than me, and stronger than dad, he could handle overly strong people.

"I shouldn't have taken you home." He muttered. I closed my eyes and breathed.

"No, it would have happened sooner or later." I sighed and spoke to this boy for the first time. I had never talked to anybody outside my own home.

"Well, you will not be going home again anyway." Alex stated. I opened my eyes.

"I have to, mum would want another chance, and I have to, because I haven't gotton permission by my parents to stay here." I said. Alex stopped to look me in the eyes. I knew he stared at me in disbelief. _Why go home after that anyway?_ he was thinking.

"You have permission, by your father, he asked me to keep you here, not to let you home." He told me. I gave in with a sigh and let him work at my wounds, I didn't even protest as he examined my whole body. He checked my thighs and found bruises and cuts from loose wood of our flooring. He made me take off my shirt and he found that my spine was bruised, _that's why my back hurts, _I thought. It wasn't broken, thank god. My stomach and breasts were bruised and battered as well. He made me hold ice to all parts of my body while he held lots to my spine.

I realised grimly, that a boy no less than a year or so older than me, was one; seeing me naked. Two; helping me recover from damage. And three; the fact that it was my mother who put me in this position.


End file.
